A Frightining Encounter
by animelover151
Summary: What happens when Shuichi comes home and isn't his usual self? What causes him to do a complete 180 from his normal behavior and how does Yuki feel about this development?


Shuichi ran through the door at lightning speed. He tripped on the edge of the floor in the process of trying to abandon his shoes. His violet eyes shone is something that was not their usual splendor. Ragged breaths clawed out of his throat as he ran to the bedroom that he and his lover owned and shared. The door slammed behind him and a certain curious author leaned back in his favorite chair.

Yuki had heard the boy throw open the living room door, that was normal. What was not normal was the way he had not called out Yuki's name. He had fled straight to the bedroom and slammed that door as well. Yuki rolled his eyes as he took one last drag from his cigarette before he rose, sighing, to see what was bothering his favorite baka.

Yuki padded softly down the hallway and came to stand in front of the closed door. Sighing once again he began to push the handle, when a certain realization struck him. The door had been locked. Yuki's brow creased in confusion as he began to shake the door a little harder. There was no reply.

"Brat, open this door" Yuki barked out in an unpleasant manner. He honestly hadn't meant for his voice to sound so angry, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Shuichi didn't answer him and anger rose in Yuki's stomach. He was about to shout once more when he heard it. Sobs. They echoed quietly off the walls and found their way into his ears. Shuichi was crying.

Shuichi always cried. He cried when he was happy, when he was sad, when he was mad, and even, god help the stupid brat, when he was in the sweetest ecstasy. This was different. During those times Shuichi had not thought twice about bothering the novelist and crying all over his shirt sleeves. The baka had never cried silently before, either. It was always loud bubbly sobs that were filled with words, accusatory or not, and voiced at the person nearest to him. Shuichi was now crying and had locked himself up and didn't bother anyone during this strange new process.

Yuki was becoming increasingly worried. "Brat, I said to open this damn door!" Yuki continued to yell, demand, and bang on the door when he decided that this was not showing any progress. There was nothing left for the man to do so he went back to his study, hoping that this strange behavior would soon pass and he could talk to the baka once again.

Time slowly passed and Yuki found that he was not being in the least bit productive. The words would just not flow and the thoughts that plagued his mind were not of the happy sort. It had been over two hours with no response from the baka, and Yuki could not help but to continue to worry more and more. He sat in his chair for a moment longer then stood up resolved. This time he would get in that damn room and see what was wrong with the pink-haired man.

Looking at the door Yuki pulled out his wallet. Taking a credit card he slipped it in between the crack and jiggled it a little. He felt it slide between the lock and the door 'that's it, just a little more.' Yuki pushed back and heard the satisfying click of the lock. He pushed the door open and was surprised that he didn't see his brat. Taking a closer view of the room, his brat soon appeared out of the darkness, curled up in a corner. Yuki walked over and stood in front of the younger man. His knees were pulled in close to his body and every breath he took was desperate, as if he could not get enough air.

Yuki was shocked at seeing Shuichi in this manner, and didn't know what to do. After a few moments he knelt down and placed his hand on his lover's lithe body. The shriek that ripped out of the boy shocked and angered Yuki. After all he was only trying to help. He placed both hands firmly on the brat's shoulders, and chaos ensued.

Shuichi began to thrash wildly under Yuki's grasp. He shirked and clawed and made pitiful demands to be let go. Yuki wondered what the hell was wrong with Shuichi when a certain pleading statement made his eyes narrow.

"I'LL STOP SINGING! I PROMISE I'LL STOP SINGING. JUST PLEASE!" Yuki now understood what had upset his brat so bad. He also understood how his constricting hands would cause such a panic. He let go only for a second. The second it took him to wrap his arms around the brat and pull him in close, Shuichi tried to protest, but Yuki was having none of that.

"Shu! It's me baka, calm down!" Shuichi fought for a couple of seconds before Eiri's words sunk in. Then his struggles ceased, his body slumped, engulfed in shivers.

"Brat, what happened?" Shuichi stayed silent and Yuki's anger grew as he added, "I said what happened." The tone of his voice was enough to either scare Shuichi into answering or shock him there.

"I!I saw them." Yuki's mind raced as he began to think of who the boy was talking about. Not Aizawa, he would have been forced to leave Tokyo. Those thugs then?

"They s-sm-smiled at me and told m-m-me that they couldn't wait to get to t-t-taste me again." Shuichi sobbed with every word. There was no helping his current situation. Yuki pulled him in closer, sending death threats in his mind to the thugs he had never seen. Shuichi let himself be rocked back and forth and soon he fell asleep. Yuki gathered his brat up and placed him on the bed. The brat's face soon softened in sleep and Yuki lied next to him, there in case he woke up in a panic. His hand ran through the boy's vibrant locks as he made a pledge to himself and his unaware lover.

"Shuichi, this time, I'll protect you!"

So how was it guys? Should I write a Shuichi pov? Let me know!


End file.
